ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirin
Testimonials :*General Strategy: Kirin is almost always a kited battle. Tanks will need to outrun his constant barrage of TP moves (he almost never does regular melee attacks) and devastating -ga spells. While he is being kited he will stop to summon a 'mini-god' version of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu and Seiryu (in no particular order). Each mini-god is a full-strength enemy, but with considerably fewer HP than the versions fought in Ru'Aun Gardens. The mini-gods do not drop any treasure. When they are defeated Kirin can be fought alone. Melee damage is lower than against other Tu'Lia gods, and because the fight is often kited most of the damage will come from skillchains done while he stops to cast Stonega IV/Quake, Ranged attacks, Chi Blast, and magic damage such as Black Magic or Diabolos's Nether Blast. He is extremely resistant to most Enfeebling Magic with the exception of Gravity. His Astral Flow SP is the only real danger to an experienced group. :*Alternate Strategy: A more modern method to defeating Kirin is generating so much damage he dies before he can summon any of his sub gods. This "speed-kill" technique most commonly requires many bards and melee jobs to two hour, and normally is successful within the first 3 minutes of the fight. Often this is unattainable without MNK's melee skills and DRKs 2-houring using Kraken Clubs. Kirin can be defeated with 10 DD (any decently geared DD job will do, including RNG), BRDx3 and WHMx3. Prior to popping Kirin, the bards use their Soul Voice, are rotated among the three parties so that each party gets six songs. The WHMs are there for Benediction in case Kirin uses his 2-hour. With only 10 DD, the fight takes about a minute. With 15 DD (BRDs drop and are replaced by WHMs), the fight takes about 20-30 seconds. (Boogers on Hades) Before popping Kirin all players should drink poison potions because one Sleepga can waste precious time for any jobs 2-hour. Kirin's low HP but high regen are what makes this possible. If Kirin has time to summon a sub-god this is almost always a sign of failure. :*It is also possible to TP burn Kirin without a 2-hour speed-kill. This typically involves 3 parties full of heavy melees and plenty of healing (inside and outside). One or two tanks are optional. Some groups rotate bards through the melee parties so that the melees have a full set of songs. The Silence effect of Tachi: Gekko is useful for stopping Stonega IV. Melees will die pretty frequently, so it's important to have spares. If the group is small, it is usually a good idea to kite Kirin while a summon is out and have the melees break off and help to kill the summon before going back to Kirin. :*TP Burn wipe: If a TP burn fails, it's very likely that multiple of its summons are up when the wipe occurs. It is possible to recover from this. Kirin has a large aggro range so take care when doing this. The most important thing is to keep Kirin from depopping, so it's advised to have a Bard with Hymnus in its back, which will occasionally aggro it to keep it from despawning. Kirin's guards will not link to each other and they will not aggro anyone unless someone aggros Kirin itself. So it is possible to just pull one guard, kill it and pull the next until all 4 are down. After that a second TP burn can be attempted or it can be killed the kite way. :*Straight tanking: It is relatively easy to straight tank Kirin. Using a modified max HP and damage down set up will prevent a tank from being one shotted for a large portion of the fight. Kirin takes relatively few shadows reducing the need for haste gear. Tanks should use an Ice/Aquilo's Staff for damage reduction on Great Whirlwind which is Kirin's highest max damage TP move. Great Sandstorn is easily manageable, and Heat Breath maxes at 500 HP. Stonega IV is easily dissipated with Barstonra and having multiple players around to absorb the damage, though Kirin can kill a tank immediately after a Stonega IV or Astral Flow with a TP move if the healers or tank is not quick enough to recover. It is also very easy to kite from a straight tanking strategy if a tank dies or a strong Astral Flow. :*Possible to kill it with kite strategy with 12 well geared players. Summons are less resistant as the originals so they are relatively easy to kite with gravity,bind (and shadows but not 100% needed) if kill sleep is slow. :*Defeated 2 times with only 5 PPL level 90. First run was (RDM x2 one /NIN and one /WHM, DNC for kill lolgods then changed in SMN/RDM for BP Kirin, PUP and THF). Second run was same but we did with SMN from the beginning. However some death might happen, specially when Suzaku is meanie.Darkpearl 23:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :*Just duoed Kirin with my wife as WHM99 and me on MNK99. Vere(90) with 5/5 Empy +2. Her enhancing magic is capped and I resisted a lot of his spells so she didn't have to cure bomb often. I also have the augmented Melee Hoses +2 so I had an additional 15 seconds on Hundred Fists. Got it down to 15% before he summoned Suzaku and then she ended up cure bombing because I was taking unresisted fire spells (had barstone on). Overall a great fight. Never went below 50% HP and wife had around 500 MP with no need of convert. Fairly simple fight with not a lot to sweat. --ZekkouAkuma 2245 Japan Standard Time, September 30, 2012. :*Easy Duo as THF/DNC and RDM/SCH. Standard buffs before fight, protect V, shell V, bar spells for earth and sleep resistance. THF was in sparks gear and focused on Kirin while RDM enfeebled and helped heal. First add spawned was Suzy and the RDM silenced it and soloed it. Second add was summoned around 10% HP remaining for Kirin and we just ignored it and finished off Kirin. We were in sparks gear and some reforged AF/Relic gear (not +1) and hod no issues with taking any kind of dangerous damage. Stone V hit for about 90, AOEs did about 100, and Astral Flow wasn't even noticeable for damage. Bully worked to intimidate Kirin several times, and THF could land Violent Flourish but Kirin was never stunned. --Edwardteach 6:35PM Mountain Time, May 26, 2014. :*Easy solo as 99 BST/DNC. LuckyLuloush with lvl 109 AF, monster gloves, and 5/5 beast affinity. Let pet tank the whole time and a couple zetas was all that was needed. Pet held hate when he summoned Seiyou at the end783776 (talk) 18:20, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hit points Anyone ever parse to get an approximate amount of total hitpoints he has? Might help when determining if you should TP burn or kite. I got approx 65k HPVormov 04:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC) It's hard to get an accurate assessment due to his fierce auto-regen. I'd wager it's probably MUCH lower, based on how surprisingly easy it is to melee burn him down. Tagrineth 11:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) My LS tp burns him and we parse damage each time. I noticed if he stays alive for around 2 minutes his hp is around 65k hp when we really kill him fast under 50 seconds we parsed his hp as low as 58k hp. All other parsers i have him as low as 58k-70k depending on how long he stayed alive for.--Sabretooth1208 14:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Corsair Unsure if anyone has done or payed attention to this but i thought about it today as you know kirin is earth based so your see black mages hitting with with wind-based spells well i plan to level corsair and thought to myself quick draw Wind Shot with the right gear and buffs would that do good damage to kirin or would it be better just doing normal ranged attack and buffing. :* I've never had the chance to test QD on Kirin but I've seen other Corsairs use it on him for rather decent damage (200-300) and I've seen screen shots of Wind Shot dealing in excess of 400dmg to Kirin. With the TP accumulation attached to QD since the most recent update, it's best to just do QD for tp and then use Leaden Salute or Wildfire (if you have it lolz). But ya, Corsairs can actually do decent Wind Shots.--Froggis 15:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Job Question I know Kirin uses Astral Flow, but does he use Manafont? Usually when a monster uses a 2-Hour, that is considered their defining Job. Many monsters use elemental spells, such as Element IV & Elementga III at higher levels, and not all of them are Black Mages. If Kirin does not use Manafont or other defining BLM abilities, this is something that should be discussed or else BLM is going to crop up on the list of jobs for almost every higher level monster. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 14:48, 3 April 2006 (PDT) This is ridiculous, the spells he casts unmistakably makes him a Black Mage, it is possible for a mob to be more than one job, and Kirin is one of them. -- 07:59, 15 August 2007 (CDT) If he was a Black mage he would manafont, wouldn't he? Not all BLM mobs use Manafont -- 09:25, 15 August 2007 (CDT) But all BLM HNM/Gods do don't they? Not necessarily, 2hrs do not have to be present to define a mob's job. -- 10:59, 15 August 2007 (CDT) So, does that mean that Magic Pots, who cast AM, should be listed as BLM instead of RDM, when they drop the Red Mage Testimony? --Qeomash 15:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) As far as I see it: Genbu uses Invincible, but casts Flood and Waterga III, but he's only a Paladin. Suzaku uses Chainspell, but also casts Flare and Firaga III, but he's only a Red Mage. Byakko uses Perfect Dodge, but also casts Holy and Banishga III, but he's only a Thief. Seiryu uses Hundred Fists, but also casts Tornado and Aeroga III, but she's only a Monk. So then why would Kirin, who uses Astral Flow, but then also casts Quake and Stonega IV be any different from the other four. The other four cast BLM-defining magic, but their only listed job is that of the job two-hour they use. The way I see it, Kirin's job should reman as just Summoner, or the other four lesser gods should have Black Mage added. --Mitsukai-Hawke 01:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :All can have a subjob of Black Mage except Byakko, which should be a subjob of White Mage. --Washuotaku 19:15, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Kirin is a Summoner. (Guys don't forget that Mobs can have sub jobs too) That's besides the point and doesn't really matter in the long run anyway. Look at Absolute Virtue. AV can use every 2 HR in the game, but is a DRG. 2 hrs don't necessarily define the mobs job. Oh, and to answer the question if Kirin can use manafont, No. :I'mma toss out this subjob thing. If only I could /blm and get tier IVga. Put this in to consideration. Just because Kirin is able to cast Quake and higher tier black magic, doesn't necessarily make him a Black Mage. His ability to summon the mini gods and the fact that he is able to Astral Flow points out his main job as being a Summoner. Now, take a look at Absolute Virtue, it's main job is listed as a Dragoon, yet it is able to use the two-hour abilities for most jobs. Which brings me to the point that Kirin is most likely main job of Summoner, while getting traits and abilities from other jobs, like AV. Just because a player is unable to be anymore than a main/sub job, does not mean a monster is restricted in the same fashion. Although it turns out I've mainly been supporting Tearofscarlet, they are 100% correct. And use your brain. Manafont? Have you ever seen a Kirin where that shows up in your log? No. Kirin just has a massive amount of MP, being a high leveled mob. So, before we argue over a monster's job, please put into consideration that the same rules needn't apply to both player and monster. Oh, and the fact that he drops Raise III.. does that make him a White Mage as well? Kisukesama :*Just to add to the absurdity: Kirin's Osode and Kirin's Pole,both, can only be equipped by a MNK. Does that make Kirin a Monk? Eurick This whole BLM thing is missing one key point: Look up at the other gods and the spells they can cast. Genbu - Turtle - Water Suzaku - Phoenix - Fire Byakko - Tiger - Light Seiryu - Dragon - Wind Kirin - Chimera - Earth It's supposed to be symbolic, look at the historic background. Note that Kirin also drops a wind crystal, a legacy of him being a Manticore. In fact, Byakko drops a lightning crystal, Genbu drops an earth crystal, and both Suzaku and Seiryu drop wind crystals. Aside from Seiryu, they all drop off-element crystals because of the FFXI legacy of mob species. They have an FFXI element, a different 2 Hours and strong spells of their "historic background" element. Nothing in there that should really make them BLMs. --Khundes 01:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I never really think of the monsters having a job, well, at least not in the same way as we players do. Just cause something uses Meikyo Shisui, I don't think it as a Samurai. This goes even more with bosses and such and here people are talking of a kind of a God even... They probably use the same 'sets' for monsters only due to PS2 limitations anyways. /grin Kisukesama said it well: ...please put into consideration that the same rules needn't apply to both player and monster. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 05:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Spell Resistances Note: You can land both Silence and Paralyze on Kirin. Tested using 75 WHM (37 SMN sub) with high amounts of MND gear. Both are highly resisted but can be landed. This can help reduce the chance of Stonega wiping out a kiting party. --Msofty 17:40, 4 April 2008 I know BLMs cannot stun Kirin, but I was wondering, has anyone tried melee buring Kirin with BLU stuns? I don't know much about how BLU spells work, but I know they have more then one stun. Im planning on trying this with my LS since we have about 15 Kirin sets, never hurts to try! --Milkjug 11:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC)Milkjug :::::::::I cannot answer the question of BLU's using Head butt, but I can say that BLMs CAN stun Kirin. In my exp, I have about a 10-20% chance on Stun landing. It's not something to be depended on but it CAN work. I Have also seen a BLM on Sylph Stun Kirin, My Blm Friend that stund kirin is no longer playing... He may be gone but not forgotten This is probably old news, but I found this in my screenshots folder. Kirin is stunnable, but it's very unreliable, and will rarely stick. Don't rely on it to stun that Stonega IV! Here's for anyone who hasn't fought Kirin before and wants visual proof: http://www.celestial6.com/images/kirin-stun.jpg --Woooodum 15:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Astral Flow I was wondering if anyone else who straight tanks Kirin has noticed a hate reset effect on Astral Flow. I was tanking him todayI didn't die on AF, and after he Astral Flow'd while I was strait tanking, it took me a long time to get hate off the other kiter, despite hitting my 2hour (PLD) by mistake. The point being, that despite having enough hate to straight tank twice without losing hate, after AF I had virtually no hate and took a bit of spamming to climb up the hate list again. Has anyone else noticed this effect at all? I've tanked/kited Kirin a lot, this is the first time I've really noticed it. --FFXI-Tyr 06:04, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :How much damage did you take from the Astral Flow, and how much did your fellow kiter take? I'd imagine that if you lost a lot of hit points, and the other kiter didn't, you lost the majority of your built up hate. I'm presuming you were kiting as Paladin, meaning you don't have much cumulative hate moves to kite with anyway, since your White Mages are most likely the ones curing you. If Astral Flow did a sizeable amount of damage and the other kiter didn't get hit, you'd probably lose most of your generated hate. This might seem like a hate reset move because of this, but it's perfectly explainable if the other kiter didn't get hit. If he did, then I have no idea... --Woooodum 15:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Loot Just changed the page to reflect that Wlegs CAN drop upto 2 at a time, my LS had that rare blessing afew kirins ago. :). Alriath 15:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It can also drop 2 of Neptunal Abjuration: Body http://i223.photobucket.com/albums/dd48/Sierra_Angel/Forum/kirin_drop.png --Killercat Bis 09:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 99THF/49DNC Solo Fight was pretty easy. Uses Kupipi trust prior to entering shrine to buff shell/protect then popped him. Keep HP high as stonega IV can do 500+ damage even in spark gear. Astral Flow varies in damage but if you keep your hp above 1k+ you should never die to anything. He can spawn a god when he gets low but I ignored it and just killed him. I have capped evasion on THF and his acc was low, like 20%ish. Also can use Violent Flourish to stun some TP moves/spells. Works most of the time.